


After the dance

by Kia619



Series: Angstgent 24 after dark [2]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Agent 24, Biting, Consensual Sex, F/F, Inkling - Freeform, Intense, Kissing, Making Love, octoling - Freeform, pleasured screams, screaming partner’s name, unexpected intensity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kia619/pseuds/Kia619
Summary: Eight has just taught Three how to dance, and the pair of cephalopod lovers are now lost in the desire for the other. Eight shows Three just how much the inkling means to her. - Canon to the Angstgent 24 series, takes place immediately after the events of “Take my Hand” (Chapter 2 of “Life rarely takes a break”)
Relationships: Agent 3/Agent 8 (Splatoon)
Series: Angstgent 24 after dark [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646143
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. Three's reward

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing content of this variety, feedback welcome!

Three’s hearts were racing, she’d finally shared a proper dance with Eight and Eight had made sure to throw enough passion into it to get Three excited. The kisses and gentle squeezes Eight gave her during the entire thing, from when she was only teaching her how to dance, up through the actual dance they shared, had Three feeling practically desperate for a more intimate kind of attention. Fortunately for her, it seemed Eight had the same feelings that she did about the situation.

Eight had Three pinned to the bed, she was looking down into her eyes with lust and affection, her face was completely flushed as was Three’s. 

“Why don’t I give you a reward for being so good while I taught you how to dance.” Eight presses another kiss to Three’s lips, before trailing one to her neck. Eight’s hands ran down the side of Three’s body and Three whimpers and moans at the sensation.

Eight smirks and bites Three’s neck lightly, causing the Inkling to moan louder and let out a small gasp. Eight presses a gentle kiss to the spot she just bit and allows her hands to continue gently caressing Three’s body. Eight takes hold of the bottom of Three’s shirt, looking up to Three to make sure she’s okay with what she’s about to do.  
  
Three nods and Eight quickly takes Three’s shirt off, tossing it aside before leaning in and kissing her shoulder, again biting down to elicit more noises of pleasure and excitement from her lover. Eight loved the way Three’s skin felt as her hands ran across it. It wasn’t smooth and perfect but rather it was somewhat tough, and the various scars along it gave it a unique texture. Eight’s hands found their way to Three’s back where she quickly and expertly unclasped her bra, once again sliding it off her and tossing it aside.

“Ahn… Eight… M-More please~!” Three whimpers as her entire upper body is exposed to her lover, the cool air causing a shiver to run down her back. Eight doesn’t make her wait very long for her request to be filled however as Eight is again kissing her body. 

Eight kisses down Three’s chest, her left hand trailing up her body and finally taking hold of, and gently massaging, Three’s left breast. Eight plants more kisses along Three’s right breast before nibbling lightly on the exposed nipple, and then sealing her lips around it and suckling softly.  
  
Three gasps loudly and moans as her hand grabs on to Eight’s head. Eight giggles as Three shows her just how much she’s enjoying her treat. Eight bites down again as she continues sucking on her nipple, causing Three to let out a yelp mixed with a moan, and her fingers to dig slightly into Eight’s head. 

Three’s legs spread slightly, almost like she’s asking for attention in her most sensitive area, and Eight takes notice right away.

“Oh? Was there something you wanted my love?” Eight snickers and kisses Three’s collarbone, Three whimpering and blushing intensely. 

“Eight… p-please… I need you” Three whimpers softly, she looks at her Octoling lover with an intense lust, with pleading in her eyes.

“Of course my dear, I can never deny you for very long” Eight giggles and her hands trail down Three’s body again, her thumbs grasping the wasitband of her shorts and slowly sliding them off, leaving Three’s panties on however. 

Eight trails her fingers along the outside of the fabric, feeling her lover’s wetness through them and giggling slightly.  
  
“Oh my, is that all from me?” Eight teases as she prods her fingers against Three’s entrance through the fabric of her panties, causing Three to whimper and moan lightly.

“E-Eight… Please!” Three begs, her legs spreading further apart and her breaths becoming more rapid. 

“What was that love?” Eight smirks as she continues teasing Three’s entrance, making her ache in the agony of desire and loving every tiny whimper her inkling lover makes. “What did you want me to do?”

Three bites her lip and looks down at Eight. She loves the Octoling with everything in her but the way she reduces her to a begging puddle of lust never fails to amaze her. Three feels her face burning hot with her blush as she manages to squeak out the words she knows Eight is longing to hear, the words that will allow Three to finally get what she wants out of her.

“E-Eight, please… f-fuck me!” Three feels an intense wave of desire wash over her as the words escape her lips, she’s more than ready for whatever Eight has in store for her.

Or so she thought.

Three’s desire turns slightly into fear as she watches Eight undo the ponytail at the back of her head, letting her long back tentacles hang down. Then they start to move independently, and Three realizes she might be in for more than she expected initially. 

Eight loops her index fingers around Three’s panties and slowly drags them down her legs, finally exposing her entire body. Eight takes the opportunity to eye up her lover, the curvature of her body, the way the gentle light from the nearby window reflects off her body, the way her chest rose and fell with each breath, and the way her face seemed to always look cuter when painted orange with her blush.

“Oh? You want me to _fuck you_ hmm? Not just make love?” Eight giggles and pushes Three’s legs open as wide as the’ll go, pressing a kiss to her stomach and using her tentacle to prod and tease Three’s exposed hole, feeling just how wet her lover is.

Three gasps and bites her lip hard again, Eight’s not going to slow down now and Three wouldn’t ever want her too anyways. 

“You ready my love?” Eight smirks at Three, though the request for consent is genuine, Eight wouldn’t dare do anything that Three wasn’t okay with.

“Y-Yes! Please give it to me Eight!” Three squeaks out and covers her face with her hand, despite this not being anywhere near their first time, Three still feels somewhat embarrassed by just how helpless Eight manages to make her.

That announcement by Three is all the encouragement Eight needs as her tentacle presses hard against Three’s entrance, before finally penetrating and sliding in deeper than her fingers have ever been able to reach. Three lets out a loud moan of pleasure and her head falls backwards, her hands grabbing at the sheets of their bed and tugging on them slightly.

Eight instantly recognizes how much Three seems to be enjoying herself and she snickers softly before starting to move her tentacle in and out of her lover, causing Three to moan more with every motion. Eight can’t move very far while she’s using her tentacle for this so she opts for a new course of action that’s different than what she’d normally do.

Rather than kissing and biting Three’s breasts and nipples, Eight opts to use her hands to fondle and pinch them. Three lets out a squeak of pleasure which Eight enjoys greatly. Eight isn’t done however as she leans her head down and flicks her tongue against Three’s clit, this causes Three to moan louder than ever, much to the enjoyment of Eight. 

Eight latches her mouth around her lover’s pleasure button and sucks on it hard, squeezing it between her teeth occasionally as she picks up the pace with her tentacle as it thrusts in and out of Three’s hole. Three becomes a mess of moans and whimpers, occasionally saying Eight’s name through a moan, which drives Eight to intensify everything.

“A-AHN! Eight! Th-That’s so _fucking good!_ ” Three manages to get out through all of her noises of pleasure, prompting Eight to pinch her nipples extra hard, which elicits another squeak of pleasure from the Inkling. 

Eight can tell Three is enjoying herself quite a lot, and since this is a reward as she said, she figures she should make sure she gives Three as much pleasure as possible. She actually bites her clit and slams her tentacle as deep as it will go into Three, causing the Inkling to practically scream in pleasure. Eight snickers as she realizes just how much control she still has over the situation. 

Eight drags her nails gently across Three’s sides as her tentacle begins thrusting into her lover harder and faster than before, her tongue flicking her clit constantly with the occasional proper bite happening every few thrusts, but never in a rhythm so Three can’t get used to it, causing intense waves of pleasure to course through her body. 

Three never anticipated that Eight could get her in this state so easily, she knew that the Octoling could easily overpower her with a well placed kiss and a well timed flirt, but this was something else entirely. This was almost like Three’s body was something Eight was using for her own pleasure, like Eight just wanted to make Three moan and scream her name. Which to be fair, was hot as fuck. Three just never anticipated that Eight, the Octoling that seemed scared of her on their first outing together, would have her splayed out on her own bed begging to be used.

Eight could tell that Three was nearing her limit, and was faced with the agonizing decision. Does she make her scream, or make her beg? Does she give Three all of the pleasure she wants, or does she deny her the grand finale and make her an aching mess of whimpers and pleading? 

Eight decides that, since this is technically a reward for Three, she’s going to give her as much pleasure as she possibly can, and not deny anything from her this time. She’ll have to do teasing and denial next time however, maybe once their mission is over. Eight concentrates and gets her other tentacle to prod at Three’s entrance while her other tentacle continues thrusting wildly in and out of her. She slides the other one out and slams the new one in mercilessly, now holding Three’s clit between her teeth constantly as she sucks on it and aggressively flicks it with her tongue, increasing the pressure on it gradually as her fingers do the same with Three’s nipples. 

Three arcs her back and yelps in pleasure loudly, her mind is going practically blank and her body is tingling with intensity. She’s not going to be able to hold out much longer and she can tell Eight doesn’t want her to. Eight wants to hear Three scream her name as she cums hard from her assault, and Three is on the verge of giving her exactly what she wants. 

Eight uses both of her tentacles to great effect, the benefit of using both is an increased thrusting speed as now the same timeframe has twice as many thrusts contained in it, and it’s done such that Three is left with a half second of emptiness that no doubt makes each penetration more intense. Eight bites down HARD on Three’s clit and her fingers pinch her nipples as hard as she possibly can. Eight is ready for Three to cum for her.

“AH! E-EIGHT! I-I’M GONNA-” Three’s own words get cut off as she is mercilessly rocketed past her edge, she grabs the back of Eight’s head and holds it against her clit as hard as she can as she cums hard, her hole coating Eight’s tentacles in her love juices. “ **EIGHT!!** ”

Finally as Three’s intense orgasm subsides, she lets go of her lover’s head and falls limp on the bed, panting hard and moaning lightly. Eight releases her fingers from Three’s nipples and pops off her clit, moving up to cuddle with her partner now that she’s no doubt completely spent. 

Eight gets a devilish idea as she approaches and snakes her tentacle into Three’s mouth, allowing her to taste herself. Not to seem ungrateful however, Eight takes her other tentacle and snakes it into her own mouth, the both of them moaning softly at the flavor. Eight slides her tentacles out of their mouths and then plants a deep, loving kiss to Three’s lips. 

“So, how was that for a reward my love?” Eight giggles, her eyes still admiring the beauty of Three’s body as it lay next to her, glistening slightly from the afterglow of their sexual escapades.

“Absolutely amazing, just like you my dear.” Three giggles and kisses Eight’s cheek, causing the Octoling to blush and giggle in response. Three coos softly and purrs as she cuddles into Eight, she doesn’t know how she got so lucky to have such a perfect partner like Eight.

“Well I’m glad… we should maybe get you cleaned up though, that was a lot more intense than usual wasn’t it?” Eight laughs sheepishly and rubs her neck awkwardly. Three just rolls her eyes and kisses her on the lips quickly.

“It was, but I wouldn’t mind it being like that a little more often.” Three smirks causing Eight to blush hard before Three starts climbing out of bed and heading towards the bathroom to clean herself. She pauses as she gets to the door, turning just her head to look at Eight, who now has a perfect view of her exposed backside. “Care to join me?” 

Eight doesn’t need to be asked twice, she’s off the bed and dropping her clothes quickly, causing Three to laugh softly as she leads the pair into the bathroom. The primary goal is still getting clean, but Three figures… maybe she could repay Eight for making her feel so good.


	2. Intimate love and water all over the floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three wants to show Eight how much she appreciates her and how amazing she makes her feel, but can she take control of the situation long enough to put her plan into action?

Eight pressed a gentle kiss to Three’s neck as she wrapped her arms around her from behind, their bare skin now touching and causing the both of them to feel a tinge of excitement. Three may have already had an orgasm, but that doesn’t mean she’s not thirsty for more of her Octo lover.

Three wants to give Eight pleasure too, after all Eight just made her feel simply amazing, she’d hate for Eight to be left hanging. Three goes over to the bath and begins running the water, making sure it’s plenty warm but not burning. Eight playfully but firmly slaps Three’s ass as she’s bent over checking the water temperature. Three lets out a yelp mixed with a moan and Eight snickers.

“Oh you liked that hmm?” Eight does it again, only harder this time causing a much louder slapping noise to be heard, followed by Three moaning.

“D-Dammit Eight!” Three blushes hard and struggles to keep her breathing in check. She was still super sensitive because of her recent orgasm and Eight was taking advantage of that fact with no mercy. 

“What, did you want me to stop?” Eight says with a smirk, she can tell when Three actually wants to stop and when she wants more, and this moment is absolutely one where she wants  _ more. _

“Ngh… n-no…” Three whimpers and subconsciously lifts her ass into the air a little more, she can feel herself getting moist between her legs quickly once again. Eight is likely not going to simply get her off this time though, she knows she’s going to have to  _ earn _ a second one. 

“Well, we have a minute or so before that tub is ready for us… what did you want me to do while we wait hmm?” Eight bites her lip as she looks down at Three’s body, her ass lifted into the air for her with a red mark already showing on the spot she’s spanked twice now. 

“E-Eight… please…” Three whimpers softly as she shakes her hips, despite how open she and Eight are with each other about their desires, in the moment Three still feels a tinge of embarrassment… something Eight is quick to take advantage of.

“Please what my love?” Eight snickers and drags her nails across Three’s ass, causing Three to groan in desire.

“S-Spank me m-more… please?” Three’s face is completely flushed as she makes her request, knowing that Eight isn’t the type to deny a request of that nature. Three could easily just ask Eight to get her off and Eight would do it no questions asked, but Three wants some intensity, Three wants to  _ feel _ it.

Eight smirks and slaps Three’s ass as hard as she can, causing Three to yelp loudly, and before she can recover Eight is quick to do the same to the other side of Three’s ass. Three’s ass stings already and Eight has barely done anything, and Three is still thirsty for more.

“A-Ah!” Three bites her lip and glances back at Eight just in time to see her swiftly swat her ass again, and then quickly do the same to the other side again as well. Three begins wondering if she’s bit off more than she can chew here with how hard Eight is going so suddenly, but then the tub finishes filling and Eight walks over and shuts off the water. 

“So, should we get you cleaned up?” Eight gently drags her nails along Three’s spine, making her shiver with lust. “Or did you want a little more?”

Three does consider what “a little more” might actually entail, however she’s quick to remember that she wants to give  _ Eight _ some pleasure, not just herself, so she instead motions for the two of them to get into the bath together. Eight giggles and gives Three a quick smooch on the lips, helping her into the tub.

Once the pair of Cephalopods are submerged in the warmth, Three puts her plan into action. She leans over and gives Eight a gentle tender kiss on her cheek, her hand sneaking to Eight’s thigh where she circles her fingers softly. Eight can tell right away what Three intends to do, and given how Three has had an orgasm but she has still yet to have one, she was content to let it happen… but not without making sure Three was aware who was actually still in control.

Eight doesn’t move Three’s hand, she wants her to continue what she’s doing down there. However, Eight does lean in and press a kiss to Three’s lips. Eight doesn’t just leave it as a kiss however as she quickly bites Three’s bottom lip somewhat firmly, causing the Inkling to whimper lightly.

“So you wanna pleasure  _ me _ huh?” Eight giggles and pecks Three’s nose, the pair looking in each other’s eyes with intense desire and affection. Eight cups Three’s cheek and strokes it gently, then she snakes her thumb into Three’s mouth and gently pins her against the wall of the bathtub. “Better do a good job then.”

Three knew Eight liked being in control but whenever she got like  _ this _ it drove her wild with desire. She didn’t know where this side of Eight came from, this side that would pin Three to the wall, bite her neck, and make her beg for even the slightest pleasure. Three loved this side of Eight, and she knew that nothing short of giving her the best orgasm possible would keep her from continuing on like this.   
  
So Three wastes no time getting started. She quickly presses her fingers against Eight’s hole, the natural lubrication mixing with the water of the tub and making it easy for her to gently slide a couple fingers in. Eight moans softly and nibbles Three’s ear which tells Three Eight is enjoying it so far. Three then quickly slides her fingers in deeper, as deep as she can. Eight moans louder and grabs Three’s body quickly, causing the water of the tub to splash around them and onto the floor a little bit.

Three giggles softly and starts thrusting her fingers in and out of Eight’s hole quickly, loving how she can make her lover moan with just two fingers. Eight however isn’t going to sit and let Three take total control of her, oh no, she needs to ensure that Three is still under her thumb. Eight leans in and bites Three’s shoulder, causing her to gasp and moan as well. Eight giggles and bites down harder, sucking on the spot as well. Three starts going faster and moaning louder. Eight’s hands find themselves grabbing Three’s breasts, her fingers pinching her nipples and tugging on them lightly causing Three to whimper loud.

“Ah! E-Eight!” Three moans as Eight kisses and bites her neck, losing herself in the intensity of the moment. Three silently adds a third finger to her assault on Eight’s hole, and slams her fingers in and out faster, the intensity prompting Eight to suck and bite on Three’s neck harder. The pair of cephalopod lovers becoming a mess of moans and gasps. Eight kisses further up Three’s neck and at the point where her neck meets her head, Eight places another firm kiss, followed by a bite. Eight also pinches Three’s nipples harder, causing the Inkling to squeal softly and moan under her breath.

Eight slides one of her hands off of Three’s breasts and gently drags her nails down Three’s body, before she returns the pleasure Three has been giving her. She slams three fingers inside of her HARD causing Three to practically scream in pleasure. Three and Eight then lock their lips against each other’s, passionately swirling their tongues around the other’s as they both try and get the other to orgasm.    
  
Three wraps her free arm around Eight’s shoulders, pulling her closer and feeling her breasts press against her body, the water splashing around them wildly as they make love. Three has a slight advantage in that she’s already had one orgasm, meaning it will take her just a little bit longer to reach her edge, however with how intensely EIght had been biting and teasing her body, she wasn’t sure just how much of an advantage it really was. Eight could tell Three wanted to make her cum first however, and Eight was fully on board with this idea. Eight had gotten quite good at telling when Three was teetering on the edge and could easily back off to keep her from it, something Eight had done often in the past when her and Three had gotten physical together.

Three was loving every moment of this, and especially how passionate they were being with each other. Three didn’t know how to properly express her love for Eight and for how she made her feel in words. So instead she opted to make out with her, finger her, and moan loudly into said makeout. Three rarely became this passionate and Eight knew that Three was completely lost in the pleasure she was getting and giving. Eight naturally had no complaints about how amazing Three was making her feel, nor about how loving and passionate their kiss was. Eight was happy to return the same passion and love to her partner, they’d been through so much together that these moments meant so much to Eight.

Three moans loudly into Eight as they kiss each other and slam their fingers in and out of each other wildly, the pair lost in the lust of the moment. Eight occasionally bites Three’s lips as they make out and Three is quick to whimper and moan along with them. Three can hear Eight’s breaths becoming short and feels her actions become more erratic, Three can tell that EIght is teetering on the edge now. Three presses their lips together firmly, holding Eight as close to her as she can, thrusting her fingers in and out of her with intent to pleasure. She wants to feel Eight orgasm on her fingers while their lips are locked together.

Eight had no idea Three could flip to being so controlling like this, it wasn’t so much that she was trying to properly control Eight, but rather like she was trying to create a situation where what Three  _ wants _ to happen, is what happens. Eight also knows that she desperately wants to cum so she’s not going to complain about Three surging like this. She was about to rocket past her edge and she knew it. She pressed back into the kiss Three had firmly pressed to her lips and she too holds Three close. Finally she squeals into their kiss and her body trembles and spasms as she orgasms hard around Three’s fingers.

Three wasn’t far behind, as Eight’s orgasm hitting caused her to reach her peak quickly as well. Three breaks the kiss and screams loud, the noise echoing through the bathroom as Eight rocks a second orgasm out of the Inkling in a single night. After a moment, the pair pulls their fingers out of each other and they cuddle up against each other in the tub, planting soft kisses to the other’s face.

“That was… amazing.” Three smiles and kisses Eight softly on the lips, holding them there for just a brief moment before pulling away and smiling again at her Octoling lover. Eight nuzzled close to Three and she too smiled, loving the closeness to her partner and the warmth of both the bath and of Three’s body. The sun had started to set and they could see the colors of the sky shifting through the bathroom window, though it wouldn’t impact their ability to see as the bathroom light was still on, it did make for a nice sight as they laid in the bath together for a little while longer.

  
“ _ You _ are amazing.” Eight presses a gentle kiss to Three’s neck, causing the Inkling to coo softly and hold Eight close to her. The pair remain cuddled against each other in the bath for what feels to them like both forever, and not nearly long enough. They know they have to actually get clean at some point, but where’s the harm in remaining lovingly snuggled together for a few more minutes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that's gonna be it for this story officially now, any future works like this will take place at different parts of the story. Enjoy! (Feedback welcome and encouraged!)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this there may be more content like it in the future, but I have nothing else planned as of this moment.


End file.
